<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оружие свободы by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401148">Оружие свободы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin'>Volin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Оружие свободы<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 161 слово<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Коннор(RK800), Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> юмор<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оружие свободы"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оружие свободы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Оружие свободы<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 161 слово<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Коннор(RK800), Гэвин Рид<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> юмор<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Оружие свободы"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мирная революция отгремела около трех месяцев назад. Департамент гудел как улей. Народу не хватало, зато хватало беспорядков на улице. Бесконечные вызовы слились в единую красно-синюю полосу мигалок. И когда участок был готов захлебнуться в рутине, на работу вернулись андроиды. Естественно, в штат они зачислялись как полноценные работники. Жить стало намного легче, тем более андроиды пахали практически без отдыха, несмотря на то, что рабочий день и для них был регламентирован. Последним в участок вернулся Коннор, как детектив и как куратор от Иерихона. И конечно Рид не смог пройти мимо молча.</p><p> – Только поглядите, –  едко ухмыльнулся он, оглядывая Коннора. – Наша умная революционная сковородка вернулась. Как там на баррикадах, Коннор?</p><p>Коннор ухмыльнулся не менее едко.</p><p> –  Знаешь, Гэвин, в одном из старых мультфильмов была одна очень мудрая фраза: «Сковородка – оружие свободы». Если ты забыл силу приложения моей пластиковой руки к твоей мягкой шее, то я всегда готов напомнить.</p><p>Коннор поправил галстук, улыбнулся опешившему Риду и направился в кабинет к Фаулеру.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>